SIEMPRE DE NEGRO
by DomTheKiller
Summary: No importa cómo, cuándo o porqué, cuando se pierde a alguien a quien amas, el dolor supera a uno mismo. Pero pronto el dolor te hunde, te arrastra, y cuando te das cuenta, hace tiempo que ya estás hundido en la obscuridad.


**HOLA A TODOS. DOMTHEKILLER REPORTÁNDOSE.**

 **NO SE ME OCURRE ALGO MÁS QUÉ DECIR :v ENTONCES IRÉ AL GRANO CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBÍ HACE UN MOMENTO (LITERAL). SIGO TRAUMADA, OBSESIONADA CON LOS MALFOY Y JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE ESTARLO, Y MUCHO MENOS DESPUÉS DE _EL LEGADO MALDITO,_ QUE COMO YA HE DICHO ANTES ME ENCANTÓ. **

**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO...**

* * *

 **SIEMPRE DE NEGRO**

" _Otra vez en silencio"-_ pensó mientras bajaba lentamente las numerosas escaleras de la mansión.

En la casa no se escuchaba ni un sonido desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ni una voz, ni una risa, ni siquiera más pasos que no fuesen los de él, amortiguados por la alfombra. Donde había más ruido era donde los elfos limpiaban, pero casi nunca los veía.

Era cierto que la casa era demasiado grande como para que todos los sitios tuviesen actividad, pero antes, al menos, al caminar por las habitaciones y pasillos principales podían escucharse pasos o conversaciones entre las otras dos personas que vivían allí, ahora sólo una. Ahora, nada.

Ni siquiera miraba a los individuos de los retratos en las paredes, la mayoría estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo, ya fuese leyendo, escribiendo, dibujando o charlando y visitando a otros retratos.

Llegó a la planta baja, con la esperanza de escuchar algo más que su propia respiración. Aún tenía la sensación de que al bajar habría alguien allí para dedicarle palabras cariñosas y hacerle esos mimos que tanto le gustaban y que lo hacían sonrojar. Pero esos recuerdos lo hacían sentir el profundo dolor interno que la pérdida le había dejado. Por eso evitaba cuanto podía pensar en ello, distrayéndose con sus libros que nunca lo abandonarían, escribiendo cartas a su único amigo, durmiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que lo ayudara a mantener su mente ocupada.

Primero fue al comedor, donde la larga mesa le parecía más grande y vacía que nunca.

Luego fue a la cocina, aunque antes nunca iba. No había elfos preparando comida; quizá estaban limpiando las habitaciones de las otras alas, o los pisos superiores o el sótano. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había comido en todo el día, de hecho era probable que no comiera desde ayer, pero ni le daba mucha hambre ni los elfos lo llamaban o llevaban alimento.

Entró al salón principal. La chimenea estaba apagada como siempre, ya nadie iba a sentarse frente a ella, los sofás vacíos y las cortinas abajo. Muy pocos retratos lo miraron, ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo vagar por toda la casa a diario.

Fue a la biblioteca, el único lugar donde soportaba estar además de su habitación, pues allí se encontraba tranquilo. Tomó un libro, lo dejó, limpió el polvo de sus dedos. Quizá ya no iba tan seguido, prefería quedarse en su habitación. Les diría a los elfos que limpiaran allí, si no lo hacía él, nadie lo haría.

Siempre pasaba de largo la mayoría de las habitaciones, eran demasiadas, grandes y aburridas.

Entró al estudio más grande, ese con los cientos de libros en las paredes, objetos extraños en vitrinas, diarios y apuntes esparcidos en los escritorios; todo en completo abandono. A veces se quedaba un rato, leyendo los textos de alquimia, contemplando los artefactos obscuros y las fotos en las repisas mientras intentaba ignorar el olor a alcohol que siempre predominaba; al final ordenaba lo que podía, sobre todo levantaba las botellas rotas y trozos de vidrio usualmente embarrados con sangre. Salió y se dirigió al último destino de su recorrido.

Pasó frente a un espejo, y se miró como siempre. Excepto que él no era como siempre, y era cada vez más notorio. Había crecido bastante, pero estaba muy delgado y no lucía del todo sano. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y su cabello platino estaba largo y desordenado. Y esa palidez se veía aún más contrastada por su ropa negra; elegante, costosa y lúgubre ropa negra. Una única vez se había vestido como normalmente lo hacía, con colores más claros o vivos, sin embargo su padre le había dicho que era muy pronto para ello, y no lo volvió a hacer. Desde entonces vestía sólo de negro, igual que su padre.

Su último destino era el segundo estudio más grande, obscuro y silencioso. Sólo que allí estaba todo limpio y ordenado y reinaba el aroma a única vela aromática que le recordaba a los malvaviscos. Allí había ventanales con vista hacia una terraza y a los jardines traseros. Las cortinas estaban corridas, la poca luz del exterior tenía ese color blanco grisáceo y deprimente; estaba nublado, pronto comenzaría a llover.

No obstante, a pesar de la calma del lugar, allí era donde más ruido se escuchaba en todo el día pues era donde se unían las respiraciones de su padre y él, y de vez en cuando, sus voces. Se acercó despacio hasta el sofá donde siempre lo encontraba recostado, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando un cojín, o despierto con la vista perdida en una foto o en la nada, con lágrimas corriendo por su demacrado y blanco rostro. Pero siempre con esa expresión desolada; era el rostro más triste que jamás vería. El aroma que su padre despedía corrompía el perfume del estudio de su madre, pues é siempre llevaba el olor a alcohol en sus trajes negros.

Esta vez estaba despierto, su cabello largo sobre su rostro y la mirada fija en el techo, con lágrimas silenciosas saliendo de sus ojos grises. A veces le hablaba, y él no siempre parecía escucharlo o no quería responderle, no lo sabía. A veces le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía sobresaltar. Y otras pocas veces le daba una caricia en el cabello, o tocaba su mano. Ese día le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que muy pocas veces hacía.

-Te quiero- le dijo con todo el cariño que pudo. Ese día su padre le contestó.

-Yo a ti- murmuró, con la voz quebrada. Evitaba mirarlo, se había dado cuenta. Quizá le avergonzaba que lo viera así. Apretó la almohada como si algo le doliera-. Sólo que no puedo con esto.

Decidió dejarlo llorar solo. Lo miró con tristeza antes de alejarse hasta que solamente fuese una figura temblorosa entre las sombras. Los sollozos de su padre se confundían con el sonido de la lluvia.

Se quedaba de pie en la puerta un rato, observándolo y viendo cómo el dolor y la obscuridad lo consumían, y era tan negra como la ropa que llevaban ambos.

" _Nadie dijo que el luto duraría para siempre"-_ pensó Scorpius antes de marcharse del estudio de su fallecida madre, y volvió a su habitación para esperar al mañana, y hacer exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

 **ES TODO QUERIDOS LECTORES. TENGO ESPERANZA DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, AL MENOS UN POCO, PERO EXAGERADAMENTE MUCHO SERÍA LO MEJOR.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA SABEN DONDE.**

 **POR CIERTO, ESTOY PENSANDO EN CAMBIAR MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO POR... SÓLO POR QUE QUIERO PROBAR CON OTRO :v HAHA, me aburro fácilmente. QUIZÁ OCUPE MI PRIMER OPCIÓN, QUE FUE _DOM-DIVISION. ¿QUÉ OPINAN?_**


End file.
